


Promises Moderately Kept

by aionimica



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aionimica/pseuds/aionimica
Summary: “Goodnight, I love you.”Rey stares at the receiver. The line is dead, but she can still hear the ringing voice of the person on the other line in her ear.Goodnight, I love you.





	Promises Moderately Kept

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diasterisms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasterisms/gifts).



> 100% absolutely for @kylorenvevo and her pizza foray this evening. definitely what else are friends for? forgive me for being 4 hours late instead of the promised 20 minutes <3
> 
> basically, tumblr is going into the trash heap, so i'm backing up my fic here :)

_“Goodnight, I love you.”_ **  
**

Rey stares at the receiver. The line is dead, but she can still hear the ringing voice of the person on the other line in her ear. _Goodnight, I love you._

Understandably, they hung up before Rey could clarify. It came after a fairly innocuous late night order - nothing she wasn’t used to, mind you – but nothing like ordering a medium 2 topping pepperoni pizza with a side of ‘ _I love you_ ’ to make her night more interesting.

She could almost imagine the cringing on the other side of the line. It’s like the equivalent of a waiter saying “enjoy your meal” and replying “you too” but ten thousand times worse.

It’s her last delivery of the night, so she doesn’t mind taking the extra time to drive out to the address, which ends up being an end-row townhouse in Brookhaven.

Of course it’s Brookhaven. But her curiosity is piqued and Rey listens to a lot of voices on the phone. This man definitely had a good voice. He’s definitely single since no one not single orders a pizza this late at night. And hey, he was the one who started all of this.

Gathering the order, she walks up the steps and rings the doorbell.

~

Ben Solo is having the worst night of his life. Deadlines are looming, his projects are on fire (not literally) and his mouth is betraying his mind (literally).

When the knock came at his door, he almost didn’t answer it. Almost. It wasn’t just that he didn’t technically need the pizza, nor was it that he’s been through worst nights, no. It was most definitely the probability that the girl delivering the pizza was the same one he said “I love you” to on the phone.

Completely automatic, completely exhausted, the words left his brain before his lips could stop them and there he was, professing love to a pizza girl he didn’t even know. Not even the pizza for fucks sake – even though it was actually quite delicious.

It was that promise of delicious pizza and the hope that it wasn’t the same girl at his door that made him open it.

“Mr. Solo?”

Nope. The universe just hates him. It’s the same girl. She’s short – well everyone is short compared to him and her brown hair is pulled into three messy buns along the back of her head and she looks at him with curious brown eyes. Her Papa Plutt’s Pizza shirt is stained with flour and she stands out there with one steaming box of pizza expectantly.

“Yes?”

“I have your delivery.” Well that was obvious. He pulls out his wallet for a tip when he notices something extra in her hand. A two-liter bottle of coke. “I didn’t order that,” he says quickly.

The girl shrugs. “On the house,” she says. “Sounded like a rough evening.”

He swallows and takes it before running a free hand through his hair, “Yeah. It’s been… Yeah.”

“Well, I hope it gets better.” She narrows her eyes at him and as if making up her mind on the spot, she pulls out a pen and quickly scrawls something on the receipt and before handing him the pizza. “And enjoy it.”

Ben nods and takes the rest of his order and moves to close the door and begin the rest of his terribly long night when he looks down and sees a hastily scrawled number on the receipt.

 _Dates before I love yous_ , it says.

Signed,

 _Rey_.


End file.
